Our Love Story
by Lisse08
Summary: First sequel to “My fake boyfriend”. See how the relationship of Wolfyuu gradually changed into Yuuram, their sweet and bitter love journey started now.
1. Prologue

**Title: Our love story**

**Summary: First sequel to "My fake boyfriend". See how the relationship of Wolfyuu gradually changed into Yuuram, their sweet and bitter love journey started now. **

**A/N okay, this is what I promised. =) the lovey-dovey moment from 'My fake boyfriend'. Have fun reading… **

**Prologue**

"What make you change your mind?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri gave out a laugh and looked straight at the red light on the traffic light. An old man limped across the road in front of them with the help of a younger man.

"Is there any change to start with?" The light changed into yellow as soon as the old man safely reached the other side. Receiving a nod and smile of thanks from the old man, the younger man charged off in the opposite direction.

"Hah?" Wolfram released the brake, his hands ready on the driving wheel.

"I never gave you the answer, Wolf. It was you who decided that I choose the other." Yuuri laughed. "Don't you remember?"

"That…" Remembering the night, he blushed. "But it was because you didn't answer me. What else am I suppose to think? Normally, under that situation, people would think like that, wouldn't they?"

"True." The raven black sighed and looked out at the passing scenery. "I'm sorry." The moment of silence was filled with the soft song playing from the CD player in the car. Wolfram decided not to break it and waited.

"I like you. What held me back was myself. I was pondering about the future between us." He halted and stole a glance at the blonde, but Wolfram didn't appeared to be looking at him, so he continued. "Until Murata pointed it out, I realized that I was worrying too much."

"Wimp. As usual you never changed."

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri stared dagger at him. Within seconds, he laughed.

"What?"

"It's been awhile since you called me a 'wimp'. I kind of missed it."

"Wimp. You will be getting it every single day from now on."

"I wouldn't mind it at all." Yuuri whispered, which didn't go unnoticed by Wolfram. He smiled lightly.

Wolfram turned around the corner and Yuuri sat up straight at the sight of his house yard coming into view. He suddenly didn't want to leave. He wished to stay with the blonde for as long as he could.

"Here you are." Wolfram announced and stopped the car in front of the gate.

"Thanks." Picking up the bag, he pushed the door open with reluctance. The movements were so slow that it nearly made Wolfram giggled. With a devilish smile, Wolfram grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving. Surprised, Yuuri turned around.

"Yuuri, how about goodbye kiss?"

Immediately, a hot prickling fire burnt the boy's face.

"K-kiss?"

"Yupe, right here." Wolfram mischievously snapped his head closer and tapped his finger on his cheek.

"I…" Heart thumping crazily inside, Yuuri shakily stared at the prince, the green gleam sparkling back from the corner of his eyes. "I…"

"C'mon." Wolfram urged and closed his eyes, which only made Yuuri blushed even more. Torn between backing off and leaning in, Yuuri could only gulp and continue to stare. His grip onto his bag's strips tightened. His chest tightened too.

After a moment of silence, the emerald eyes flashed back. Yuuri backed off slightly. It was filled with deep glint disappointment. Instantly, Yuuri regretted.

"I'll phone you again." Wolfram leaned back against his seat, a clear sign that their meeting was over.

Unable to bear the coldness of Wolfram's towards him, Yuuri released his bag and inched close in a flash towards the driver's seat. Wolfram jerked as a trembling lip perked lightly on his pale cheek.

"See you tomorrow." Yuuri had scrambled out from the car even before Wolfram recovered.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Our love story**

**Chapter 1: **

"Wimp…" Wolfram smiled to himself as he locked his car and entered his house. His head was swimming and his heart beat wasn't back to normal yet.

"Wolfram, you're home?" Conrad who was resting on the couch with the newspaper on his hands, looked up when his brother's steps were heard.

"Yeah." A little surprised by the polite answer, Conrad settled the paper at the table.

"Did something good happen?"

"Where're Mother and Brother?" Wolfram ignored the question but the color around the blonde that was shining brightly was pretty obvious to Conrad that he didn't need the answer.

"They aren't back yet."

"I see." Wolfram crossed the living room where his brother was and reached the stairs.

"Wolfram, we, as in Mother, Gwendal and I are having a farewell dinner this Friday night. Can you be back earlier?"

"Whose farewell dinner will it be?" Wolfram halted.

"Mine."

The word had Wolfram rooted to his place. Shook penetrated his nerve.

"I'm leaving Japan next month." Wolfram stared ahead, listening to the voice flowing into his ears.

"Mother isn't going back?"

"She wants to stay for a little longer." Wolfram took in a gulp of air and smiled.

"I'll be there." His little brother stated and took the stairs up.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri touched his cracked lips, not daring to wash or drink any water. The touch of Wolfram's cheek, he had finally felt it. The soft sensation was still there. He stared at the mirror in front of him and shaped his mouth into an 'O'. He laughed shakily. He had no problem doing it this morning when he confessed, the feeling came to him naturally. But when Wolfram asked him, it suddenly felt so awkward for him. He became really self-conscious back then.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Drying his hair with the towel, he plunged down onto the chair. He stared at mobile phone. Grabbing it into his hand, he flipped it open. Disappointment welled up in his stomach.

No message. No call.

He filtered through the contact list and reached Wolfram's number. He should take the initiative this time.

"_Yuuri, how about goodbye kiss?"_

The image of the blonde tapping his finger on his cheek reentered his brain. He subconsciously shook his head and smiled heartily.

He reached for the photos and skimmed through them. All of which consisted of the Wolfram whom he admired. Their memories flashed by.

"_Be my boyfriend." _

…

"_Selfish, insensitive, that's what I see from you! Why did you come back anyway? For what?! I would be better off without you in my life! I…!?" Wolfram's words were struck in his mouth. His shock spilt all over him. His eyes were seeing only the sight of the guards. The last scene he saw, he was uncertain that there was something alike palm flying towards his cheek. And the touch and burning pain on his cheek had proved it. He turned slowly, shock still domain. _

"_You should have a limit to where you're insulting people, Wolf, what I couldn't forgive more is that, Conrad is your brother, you should never say something like 'better off without him'."_

…

"_There are brooms here, brooms," Stressing on the 'S' with a hiss, he averted his fingers towards the ladder that Yuuri had intended to grab. "Why would there be a single ladder being churned in between them?! Where were the other ladders?!"_

"_I had warned you, didn't I? HOW COULD YOU TRUST PEOPLE SO EASILY?!"_

"_I'm glad I got here in time..."_

…

"_Do you want to see how childish I could get?" Wolfram hissed, his eyes picking up the alarmed signal in the black orbs beneath him. _

…

"_So, you want to be fair??" Wolfram barked. There were flames in those extravagantly bright orbs._

'_Wait… Wait a second…'_

"_Then, be fair it is! I'm the one who's restricting you, right? From now on, you're free to flirt with any bitch you want! I wouldn't prohibit you! And if you don't care whom I flirt with, then…"_

…

"_Then I'll fall with you."_

…

"_I love you, Yuuri."_

…

"_Did you remember what I told you about in the camp last week?" Confusion danced in Yuuri's eyes. There were many things Wolfram had told him in the camp, which one was he referring to? _

_Wolfram sighed, knowing that the wimp was being clueless again. "That I love you." _

"_Oh. Yeah… What about it?" _

"_It…" Wolfram was determined not to look into Yuuri. "It was no joke. I really love you." _

…

He was getting tired as the clock chimed past. Yawning, Yuuri's head knocked down onto the table, his sense loss.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

He switched off the light and climbed into the puffy bed. Sitting on the mattress, he began to think about things that he had always been avoiding. Conrad is leaving in a few weeks. Wolfram didn't know when he would be coming back again. Ever since returning from the outing with the class, he had wished to apologize properly to his brother on his coldness all these years. He should stop being stubborn and admit that it wasn't entirely Conrad's fault. The appearance of William, had Wolfram realized that continuing to be cold towards Conrad would only let himself fall into the trap that Dennis, William and that other guy set up in the first place, which is to make him hate Conrad.

If a wimp like Yuuri could do it by confessing to him, why couldn't he do the same by confessing his feelings to Conrad?

'Oh my God! Yuuri!!'

Snatching the phone up, he saw one message. It was sent when he was still downstairs eating dinner with Conrad.

'_Hey, hope everything is fine. Love you.'_

Heart palpitating, Wolfram phoned Yuuri with a trembling fingers. It was half past eleven. Had he fallen asleep already? He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about him. He waited and waited. Hanging up the phone, he confirmed it. Because all he received was a long dialing tune.

'It's not my fault… He is the one who didn't pick up my phone.' Wolfram thought, determined not to let the guilt seeped in. But then… he stared at the two last words that had melted his heart.

'_Wimp, Love ya too. Goodnight.'_

Xxxx **MuraKen** xxxX

"It looks like they made it." Murata threw a satisfied look over at his boyfriend. Shinou laughed.

"It sure took them long enough."

"You think so? I consider this short enough for a guy who thought he was straight like Shibuya."

"But that doesn't apply to you."

"I doubt my own taste long before I knew you."

"Oh? Why did I never hear that from you?"

"You never asked."

Shinou shook his head. "Murata Ken, you know that I always have a headache after talking with you?"

"Nope. Thanks for reminding." A sinister smile played on the bespectacled boy.

"You devil."

"Aren't I always your devil?" Murata pointed his forefinger at his chest, the smile not dropping.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"What's going on?! I thought you had broken up with him??" Munching on the toast, Yuuri grabbed his bag as soon as Shori entered the room. He seemed to have heard about their reunion from Mother. He was not going to explain this again to anyone. Twice, to Murata and to Mother were enough. Shori might as well get it out from Mother.

"Yuu-chan!"

He slammed the door closed and waited at the gate. When he woke up this morning, he received two missed calls from the blonde.

'Honk!'

Yuuri cocked his head up. The white car reached the spot where he was standing. The tinted window was leveled down and Wolfram popped out his head.

"Wow, you're pretty early today."

"You make me sound like I'm a lazy bird." Yuuri laughed and walked himself over to the passenger's side. After getting in the car, his nose picked up the scent of perfume. Wolfram smiled back at him and triggered the car back alive.

"Wolfram," Yuuri started. "I'm thinking about not announcing our relationship to our classmates…"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Yuuri trailed off. The reason was obvious. Because even if their classmates didn't despise their relationship, it doesn't mean that the outsiders won't.

"Do as you wish." Yuuri looked over with gratitude. For the remaining journey, Wolfram started to talk about the school, baseball club and the upcoming cultural festival. Yuuri, though feeling weird, followed his topics.

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

"Don't ask." Yuuri mumbled to Murata as he took his seat.

"Ask about what? Ah!! Why are you blushing? You're all red." Murata commented. Yuuri shoved the annoying finger away from his face. He knew what Murata was going to ask about. It must be something related to the confessing yesterday since he only briefly told him about what had happened. Ignoring the teasing, he caught Wolfram sitting down at his own place. He felt the eyes of his best friend followed his gaze, again. His instinct was telling him that Murata's going to start again.

"Aha!" How right he was.

"Murata, I'm going to strangle you if you make another noise." The double black warned.

The bell drew their attentions back to the class before Murata could make another fuss about it. Yuuri rested his cheek on his palm and leaned it on the table. He squirmed inwardly as he saw Wolfram stuffed in a pile of pinkish letter into his bag. Love letters again. He knew if they were to make known about their relationship to the school, this might stop but then, since he had asked for it, he can't back out from his words. Not after Wolfram had agreed with him as well. Since he was quite confident that Wolfram's heart was on him and probably wouldn't change for the time being, he must bear with them, trying his best to stop the jealousy and rage from rising high insides.

As soon as his eyes swept over to the other side, his heart fell. Saya didn't look as cheery as her usual self. Yuuri could tell the fake laugh she was putting on since he knew her long enough. He had hurt her with the cold denial yesterday. Even though it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty.

"May I have your attention please?" The class representative of this semester, Izumi stood in front of the room. Yuuri snapped his head over, half-listening for the announcement.

"The Cultural Festival is coming up in a month. Please come up with a plan about what we are going to do for this year."

"Let's do the same thing as last year. The drama that we performed, isn't it welcomed by everyone?"

"Yeah." All around him, the cheering and nodding churned in. True, Yuuri couldn't agree more about that. Last year, their drama was a complete success.

"Alright, please calm down!" Yuuri smiled inwardly, remembering his first time being the leader, the same thing happened to him while he tried to control the heightened mood of his classmates going out of control.

"How many of you are against Drama?" He asked. To nobody's surprise, no one put up their hands. After Izumi requested for them to come up with a suggestion of the theme by the end of the week, their teacher entered the class.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Wolfram gave Yuuri a secret wink as he got up from his seat and left the classroom. Yuuri understood the meaning immediately. Hurriedly, he followed the track that he left through the corridor.

'I'll be waiting at our usual place.'

That was what Wolfram was telling him verbally. He smiled.

He ascended the deserted stairs, heading towards the roof of their building. This was the place where they used to have lunch most of the time together. Pushing open the emergency door, Yuuri stepped into the light. As expected, he saw the blond sitting with his back facing him.

"Wolfram." Yuuri called.

"Oh, you're here." Wolfram turned around and greeted him. Yuuri walked closer and sat down beside the prince, looking out at the view from the building.

"You aren't eating?" Wolfram asked, his hand scooping up a handmade sushi from his bento.

"No." Yuuri didn't bring anything to eat for today. Since school will be ending earlier today, he thought he might be able to hold on until then.

"Here, have one." Wolfram thrust one of the sushi into his hand.

"Did you make it yourself?" Yuuri hesitantly took it in, the question came out without meaning it.

"Well…Those…" Wolfram blushed. Those were made by the maid.

"It's good." Yuuri exclaimed. "You're good at this stuff."

"I-I… didn't make it." Wolfram stammered, feeling even hotter.

"It doesn't matter," Yuuri laughed it off. "I like it."

"I'll make one for you next time."

"Great, I'll look forward to it." Yuuri said. Wolfram offered him another sushi which Yuuri took a bite without much complains. The topic between them moved around the cultural festival again then it seemed to stop right there. The eerie silence taunted at the couple. Yuuri stared aside at the ground, feeling uneasy.

"Wolfram, are we really in a relationship?"

"What makes you say that?" Wolfram turned sharply.

"Have you come to dislike me?"

"EH? That's impossible. How would I?"

"Then, why are you avoiding me?" He looked up and stared into the green sea that never failed to mesmerize him. "Ever since this morning, you never talked about us. Don't tell me you didn't notice it. What's wrong? Have you come to dislike me?" Yuuri said.

Wolfram settled down his lunch box.

_Because… _

"Because you wasn't used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Us!" Confused, Yuuri focused his black onyx on him. "I know that you aren't used to gay. I didn't want to scare you further after yesterday."

At hearing this, the squeezed gut was lessened instantly. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief and laughed out in relief. So, it wasn't what he thought.

"W—What…?" Wolfram stammered.

"Wolf, the behavior that you have for this whole day was what made me uncomfortable. If I were to compare them both, I'd rather do this." Pulse racing, Wolfram stared round-eyed when Yuuri, without warning pulled him towards Yuuri. He lost his balance and toppled on top on him. Yuuri's soft eyes were on him. His body took over before he knew it. Yuuri curled his finger into the blonde hair and pushed his head down, lips meeting lips. The fragrant smell was stronger.

He grabbed Wolfram tighter around the waist, kissing the way he had seen others on TV. Wolfram gagged, surprised to find the wimp who had his tongue slicked into his. Unintentionally, Yuuri slide his hand under the black upper uniform. The touch of the smooth delicate skin tempted him to move further up, the pale fresh exposing under the sunlight.

The tingling feel was spreading, his stomach lurched and he was getting hard at the touch. Wolfram gasped when Yuuri reached his weak spot.

"No." He pushed him down, breaking their kiss, afraid that he might turn him on more at the spot.

"This is school…" He muttered, but his body refused to listen. It pressed closer to Yuuri, yearning for more intimate contact.

He was so hot, so dizzy that he didn't hear the metallic click of the door.

"What the…"

Heart leaping at the voice, Wolfram jumped a feet. So did Yuuri. They scrambled few inches apart, and turned up to see that their classmate. They could visibly picture the same look on their own face. Horrified and disbelief.

"Wait! N…" Comically, Yuuri felt his voice trailed off the track, his hand stretching out, reaching for nothing when the next event unfolded.

"THEY ARE BACK!!!! The rumor is false! They are back together!!" The boy turned on them, running back down the stairs. The couple blinked back at each other in utter silence, the noises below their level shook the ground.

"Looks like we don't need to keep it a secret anymore…" Yuuri laughed nervously.

"Idiot." Wolfram commented with a smile.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"You can't go back yet." Wolfram smirked, gathering up his bag pack and strode off. Yuuri trotted to keep up from behind.

"Why?" Yuuri whined. He had spent his whole afternoon waiting for his boyfriend's kendo practice to end. After reviewing the lecture notes and finishing his homework, there was nothing for him to do other than watching Wolfram. It wasn't a bad thing for him since he really enjoyed the beads of sweat dripping from his glossy blonde hair, the serious him when absorbed in the fight. His pride and possession grew together with every strike that Wolfram performed.

"I want a date." He winked back, making his heart stopped. That was a full five seconds that Yuuri didn't react. Wolfram halted at his place and turned back.

"What're you thinking about?"

Senses came back. Yuuri blinked and laughed.

"That's a little unexpectedly." Wolfram returned the smile.

Xxxx **ShinouMura **xxxX

"Hey," Murata greeted and got into the car. "Did you get the seat?"

"Yupe."

Xxxx **Wolfyuu **xxxX

"This place seems nice." Yuuri pointed.

"Which one?" Wolfram slowed down the speed and looked towards the direction Yuuri indicated. He leaned over to have a better look. The seats seemed to have been filled up. It only proved how tasty the food was. He cracked a smile, which Yuuri nervously returned. Nodding, he steered the car and pulled it over at the parking lot.

"If there isn't any seat for us, we will just go to the stall besides." Yuuri said.

Yuuri trotted a little to keep up with the blonde, who was ahead of him. Walking silently beside him, Yuuri scratched his hair. His eyes narrowed down at the thin waist that was reachable. Yet, he didn't have the courage to catch it.

Closing his eyes, he gulped and swung his arm. His heart thumped. Strange, he must have missed it.

"I'm going to leave you behind." Wolfram cried. 'Eh? Why did Wolf sound so distant?' Yuuri squirmed and looked at what he had done. He nearly toppled off when he saw that Wolfram was already several feet away from him.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Luckily for them, there seemed to be a few more seats available when they reached there. The waitress led them into the place. Wolfram followed behind him, looking around and enjoying himself until his eyes caught sight of another blonde. Eyes widening, he grabbed at the edge of Yuuri's uniform, nearly causing the later to tumble forward into the girl. Turning around with complaints, Wolfram hushed him down by pointing his finger towards the corner of the restaurant.

"Shinou…?"

"Murata?"

Shinou who was facing them noticed their presence, for his smile was dropped and his gaze was directed towards them. Murata too, turned towards them.

They stared at each other for a full three seconds.

Until Yuuri was bumped from beside.

To Wolfram's horror and upmost annoy, it was not his side that Yuuri chose to fall. But the waitress's side. Yuuri, off balanced tumbled down, with the girl beneath him. Wolfram could only gap at the scene, shock engulfed him as he stared at the lips of Yuuri's pressing onto the girl on the floor.

**TBC **

**A/N XD Seriously, I was smiling when I wrote these. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Our love story**

**Chapter 2: **

**Written by Lisse08**

Yuuri tensed, sitting on the comfy chair right besides a steaming blonde who refused to talk to him ever since _that._ He tried to plaster up his forced smile at his friend and another man who looked like Wolfram's copy, hoping that they would try to start a proper conversation in which he could indulge himself in. But it didn't work. Apparently, no one dared to trigger the death pistol. Yuuri felt like he could be suffocated by the air.

After a considerably amount of silence, finally, someone voiced.

"Oh, Wolfram, he didn't do that on purpose. Just let it go." The 'Wolfram' copy said, sipping on the drink he had ordered for the second round. Yuuri, a little bit relaxed, glanced at his boyfriend to see the effect. It didn't work.

Wolfram was fixing his eyes on the waitress who Yuuri had just kissed. The double black cringed, the blonde's gazes looked as if they could kill. He threw another look over at the bespectacled boy, his eyes begging for help.

"You'd better do something about it." Murata leaned over and passed the message with a soft voice, barely audible.

"What?" Yuuri whispered back.

Murata pointed at his own lips. Yuuri took it in immediately with a glare, as if he needed to be reminded about it again.

"How?" He mouthed. Murata sighed helplessly before mouthing a 'figure it out yourself' at him.

The other blonde too, shrugged his shoulder at him. To his upmost horror, the two of them turned away and started a conversation at one side, leaving Wolfram for him alone to deal.

Tentatively, he laughed, his brain frantically searching for words but nothing seemed to come to his mind. So, he could only say the simplest words.

"Wolfram… I am really sorry…"

Wolfram plucked his fork into the salad at that making Yuuri jumped.

"I can't believe you let her!"

"I didn't. It was really an accident. I wouldn't normally kiss anyone." Yuuri protested, his hand gripping at the blonde's arm. The words and the heat seeping from the double black's skin softened Wolfram.

"It was supposed to be mine…" Wolfram mumbled.

Watching the sulking face he was making, Yuuri had a sudden urge to smile. He couldn't control it as it dawn upon him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." He wiped off the tears at the corner of his eyes and looked up into the emerald eyes which were now finally focus on him, a mixture of annoyed and confused. "You're jealous."

The words had Wolfram blushed in no time. He watched in amusement as the noticeable color rose all the way from the pale neck up to the cheek. Yuuri sensed too, the talking besides him stopped. All attentions were suddenly averted at his boyfriend.

"N-Nonsense!" Wolfram stammered. His cousin's lips were raised in evil intention. That only made the prince stammered even more.

"W-What? Don't stare at me like that! Enough!" He was nearly on the verge of standing up and considering throwing his knife at Shinou. Even if he was doing a good job of holding back his anger, his face mimicked the ripened tomato in his salad. They all burst out their laugh simultaneously without warning.

_He's so cute._

Yuuri's laughter was loudest among them, which reddened Wolfram more.

"Stupid Yuuri!! It's your fault."

"OUCH! WOLF! THAT is BIO BOOK!"

"So what?"

"So what?? I mean, look at its thickness!!"

"Humph!!"

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Your name's Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Ah. Yeah." Yuuri, rubbing his head where Wolfram had hit, sulkily pulled on a face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Shinou cocked his head over to the silent blonde who was still a bit red.

"Can't you talk yourself?" Wolfram snapped.

"Shibuya, this is Shinou. Wolfram's cousin." Chuckling, Murata cut in between them.

"How did you know that?" the two different voices mixed. The couple looked at each other and turned away in anger.

Another row of laugh broke off.

"Aren't you two cute?" Shinou commented.

"Shut up." Wolfram replied. A fainted memory suddenly rushed through. He gasped and pointed an offending finger at the other double black. "Don… Don't tell me… that… you're!" The heat that was finally warded off came back in a trice, remembering the voices he had heard on the phone back then.

"What?" Yuuri curiously asked while Shinou raised his brows.

"Yupe, I'm telling you." Shinou smirked and grabbed Murata's shoulder. "He's my boyfriend." Murata grunted. Yuuri's jaws dropped to the ground while Wolfram was steaming like a kettle with boiling water beside.

"What's wrong, Wolfram?" Shinou enquired.

"Shudup. Don't talk to me, you sick."

"What?" Yuuri still couldn't get them.

"Don't bother with this perv, Yuuri."

Both Murata and Yuuri showed faces of confuse. But neither of them got further details that they wanted as both blonde remained silent. Or to be specific, Wolfram being red-faced, while Shinou nonchalantly sipping on his drink. Yuuri observed closely while Murata raising a brow at their respective boyfriends.

Shinou chuckled a little.

Wolfram is really fun to tease.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Totally unsatisfied, Wolfram rested his hand on the wheel of the car, looking forward with a pair of hardened eyes, his ears desperately trying to fold them over to cover up the noises behind him. Why does these two have to interrupt with their private moment? They could have taken a public bus and headed home but no, due to Shinou's insistence, he had to succumb to his need.

Yuuri nervously looked out the window. The sweet talk behind them was turning the atmosphere between the couple tensed.

"So, your house or my house?"

Yuuri instantly turned red. Wolfram could no longer hold it back, stepped on the brake and stopped the car.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Shinou raised his head. Wolfram's sharp eyes looked up into the rear mirror, catching the sapphire blue one.

"Could you two stop displaying your affections in public?"

"We are nowhere in the public, Wolf. So, it's our freedom."

"Don't call me with that name!" Wolfram turned back and pointed boldly into his cousin's face. "It's reserved."

Shinou smirked, looking at the stunned look of Yuuri's face who was at the verge of stopping the blonde before he truly went into the berserk mode. He shrugged and sat back on the cushion, arms crossed.

Defeated, Wolfram resumed his driving, with deep determination. It wasn't long before his ears caught the words that made his blood boiled again, his focus distracted because the topic was getting even hotter.

"How do you want me to do it tonight?"

"Whichever way you like." Murata answered casually.

Yuuri's brows twitched at that, mediating what they were talking about. The sensitive wolf noticed it, which only turned him more heated. He reached over and fiddled with the radio, increasing the volume until a pout was heard. Shinou gave up. Soon, the car was filled with only the music flowing through the small space. Yuuri, relaxed, leaned back comfortably against the leather seat and closed his eyes.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

After sending the two back to their house, to be specific, it was Murata's house they went. Yuuri couldn't stop wondering what they'd do in that house, alone when the car pulled out from the park. He looked over to his boyfriend, who wasn't voicing ever since the others left.

His house wasn't very far away from Murata's, just a street apart. Yuuri fiddled with his fingers, thinking about what to say.

In the end, when Wolfram stopped the white car in front of Yuuri's gate, they still never did start a proper conversation.

"So we are here." Wolfram smiled.

"Um… Yeah…" Yuuri unbuckled the seatbelt but his heart was telling him quite the other, he still didn't want to leave. The scenes from yesterday flashed through. He blinked.

May be… Maybe just a quick one…

Fingers tightened at the belt, Yuuri took a deep inspiration, wanting himself to desperately calm down but at the same time to do it properly this time, he turned over to the blonde.

"Wolf."

"Yes…?!"

The kiss practically took all his breath away. It took him a few second before he could close his eyes and kissed back.

Confidence level increased when Wolfram drew Yuuri's head closer into his face. He wanted to touch him more, just like that afternoon… He blinked back in shock when Wolfram suddenly pushed him off. He found himself looking at a very abashed blond. Was it because he had hurt him? Or…? Just as he was about the reason, Wolfram timidly pointed over his shoulder.

Curious, Yuuri turned over to glimpse at the cause. What he saw sent a chill down his body, shivering even under the hot afternoon. Jennifer Shibuya was peering into the tinted window, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mother!" He cringed as if shot by a bullet gun.

"Yuu-chan, you're finally back. I was so worried." Yuuri opened the door in a thunder speed and stepped out from there, feeling a bit disappointed by the interruption. He choked at the tight hug he received. Seriously, he had to wonder how amazingly strong his skeletons were to be able to withstand all these bear crushes.

"I'm sorry, Miko-san, we went to a restaurant." Wolfram had lowered the automatic window, he leaned over the passenger seat and explained.

"Aw… then, doesn't that mean the curry couldn't be finished? What a waste…"

"Mother, we can still have that for dinner."

"Ah... Right. Then, I'll heat it up. Wolf-chan." She turned over to the blonde inside and smiled. "Don't you want to stay over for dinner?"

"EH? Ah…" He softened. "Yes, I'll, Mother."

Yuuri's eyes widened. 'Mother? Why did he have to use that name?' But Jennifer didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite, she hummed happily and walked out from their sight. Yuuri gapped. That was really impossible.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Tapping his feet up on the staircases, Wolfram followed the double black up to his room. He felt a bit sorry for imposing on Shibuya's family like that but Jennifer's enthusiasm cut it off. As if sensing that the two needed their private time, the mother had implied for Yuuri to take him for a 'tour' to his room. Wolfram blushed red at the thought but the naïve Yuuri agreed and did as he was told.

"This is Shori's room."

"Is he home?"

A cheerful shout of victory stunned the boys. They shared a bewildered look before Yuuri gave a nervous laugh with a 'yeah'. Scratching his head, Yuuri moved on further with the blonde.

"And this is mine." Yuuri gestured his arms forward and unlocked his door.

Feeling a bit nervous, Wolfram trailed behind the double black into the dark room.

"Yuuri, where's the switch?" The door creaked and closed in a smooth swing. Wolfram jumped as the whole room consumed by the darkness. Silence pressed on his ears.

"Yuuri!"

"_I always wanted you." _

The dream that he once had came back. His heartbeats increased. 'That was a dream. That was a dream.' He had to keep chanting to himself the words to ensure himself that this wimpy Yuuri that he knew now would never have the gut to do something like that. But the mantra didn't do him any good from blocking the dream coming back into his mind. He turned around, holding his breath and shrieked at the touch on his shoulder.

"Gotcha." Yuuri's smirking voice reached his ears.

Laughing, Yuuri flipped open the switch and the room lighted instantly. Wolfram was holding onto his chest, his heated glare shot over at the teenager.

"Um… Wolf?" Yuuri uncertainly inquired. "It's only a joke."

"I'll kill you!"

And when he said this, he meant it. Yuuri's eyes widened. Wolfram lurched at him, pushing him into the bedding hard. He locked his fingers around his boyfriend's neck, choking him.

"Wolfram, ww--wait." Yuuri whimpered, hands up on the defence, "You don't wanna kill me."

"Hmmph." Snapping his head over, Wolfram pouted. His mind was making up the plan on how to get Yuuri back on this one.

He's beautiful…

The words flashed through his mind. Taken aback, Yuuri blinked twice. Something about this isn't right… Boys aren't supposed to be beautiful… But…

Hands reaching up, he touched the blonde's shoulder. Wolfram bewilderedly stared at the black swirling darkness and felt himself being turned a three hundred and sixty degree. He fell back on his back.

Yuuri gazed, mesmerized by the green light sparkling in there.

"Y—Yuuri?" His stuttering is so damn cute…

Eager to claim him as his, Yuuri touched his lips harshly with his own. Their teeth clenched. Wolfram made a weak protest at that but failed nevertheless. Yuuri, feeling the light pain transmitted through his nerves slowed down, kissing him gently. The struggling lessened. Feeling encouraged, Yuuri found himself unbuttoning the blonde's clothes, revealing the shoulder of his pale ivory skin. Without thinking twice, he tasted down his neck and towards the exposed areas, tugging off the shirts lower the squirming blonde as he did so. Even hearing the pleasant grunts made from behind the throat of the little angel made his heart thumped crazily.

He reached the pink nipples, licking it like an ice-cream. Indeed, it tasted like ice-cream flavour to his mouth, the vanilla flavour that resembled Wolfram's. He dipped in deeper, surprised but at the same time, delighted by the soft moan.

Curiosity seized him, he wondered how Wolfram would react if he do that. He would have done a lot on himself. But seeing a creature as beautiful as Wolfram von Bielefeld doing that… He unbuckled the belt beneath him.

Surprised, Wolfram jerked and caught his hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?" The red blush coloured his face.

Disregarding his question, Yuuri leaned in and sealed the lips from making anymore comment that would change his mind. Wolfram struggled in vain, soon giving in along with the tingling sensation Yuuri did to his skin as he pulled his school trousers off along with his undergarment.

He cried out as Yuuri grabbed him in a whole, breaking from the kiss.

As if trying to make it up, Yuuri kissed his gently at his cheek. Wolfram shut his eyes, suppressing his voice from coming out. He had to constantly remind himself that they are not alone in this house. But the wimp seemed to lose his rationality.

He muffled his voice with his palm, finding that a really difficult thing to do. Not with Yuuri who had kissed his way down his tummy. It was really tingling. He drew in more breathe.

Does this wimpy jerk know what he was doing?!

"Ummm…" 'Okay, that… seriously… failed!' Wolfram thought. Yuuri continued to squeeze his length, releasing it at the right pressure and touching everywhere he could reach around there. He was amazed as he read the blonde's ecstatic face from below. And he was doing such a feeble attempt at not wanting to let it all out in pressure.

Yuuri leaned in closer and captured Wolfram's lips once more. He panted into his mouth, his voice too.

Wolfram was so amazingly hot…

He stroke faster, feeling the whole body twisted around in no specific direction. He felt Wolfram cum in his hand at the last convulsion. The white sticky liquid spurted over his palm.

"Yuu…ri…" he panted, looking up at the double black while trying to relearn how to breathe. Yuuri, taken aback, pulled himself up. He was erected hard just from seeing Wolfram cuming. He wanted to go into the bathroom to finish _his _when Wolfram dragged him into the bedding.

"It's my turn." A smile played along the edge of the blonde's mouth. Yuuri intended to say no. he didn't like the idea of himself being touched by others in that way, but he failed himself when Wolfram started imitating his works on his body. After all, he did need to ejaculate.

He released few minutes later, slumping into the soft mattress. Wolfram came nearer to his side and snuggled into his chest, which Yuuri happily planted another kiss on the soft hair.

"That wasn't bad." Yuuri panted, still feeling a bit dizzy after the effect.

He was surprised though, when Wolfram raised his head from his chest and glared at him. What? Did he do something wrong?

"You don't think that's all, right?" Wolfram fired the question which Yuuri gawked at.

"What all?"

_Stupid jerk. _

Wolfram dragged himself up from the bed and pulled up the trousers. Yuuri, bewildered stared at him with more confuse in the black eyes.

"Are you angry?"

"A bit." Wolfram bluntly replied.

"Why?"

He shot another 'you-are-hopeless' look at the wimp and sighed.

"Do you think that's all it takes for sex?" Seeing the eyebrows narrowed closer together, Wolfram added, "between guys?"

"No?" He stupidly countered, melting Wolfram determination of wanting to be angry.

"No, you silly." He looked away, busying himself with the buttons on his shirts. He wondered why his ears were growing hotter and why his voice was trembling with intense nervousness. "Don't you ever wonder how guys did _it_??"

There was a full thirty seconds silence. Yuuri stared at the boy before a full-blown strength hit his skull, finally understood what Wolfram meant by the term _it_.

"HUH?" was all he managed to get out of his numbed mouth.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Our love story**

**Chapter 3: Disappointment**

**Written by Lisse08**

"HUH??"

Infuriated, Wolfram reached for the pillow and smacked the double black square on his face.

"What?" Yuuri choked.

"I don't freaking believe you!"

"You don't expect me to know that kind of stuff?" Yuuri whined hopelessly. Wolfram angrily turned his back over his boyfriend and launched his pouting mode.

"Um…" Afraid of the outburst but at the same time, curious, Yuuri inquired, "how do they do it?"

More blood rushed up his ears.

"Don't ask me!! Google it yourself!!" Wolfram shouted back and rushed for the door immediately. Yuuri was far too lost in his own frenzy of anticipation tasting more of the crimson red Wolfram to notice much of what he said.

Xxxx

When he would finally recover from shock, Yuuri went down the stairs, wanting to apologize. Only to be disappointed by Mother's explanation that Wolfram had left the house. When he further inquired why she made no attempts to stop him, he heard the rumbling of the engine outside. He recognized the engine belonged to Wolfram's Mercedes and ran out. He was too late, apparently.

Later at dinner, he was totally caught off-guard when Shori blurted out a statement. Something about the noise he heard in his room when Wolfram was with him in the room. He blushed slightly remembering what they had done. Murmuring 'nothing' back to his big brother, he gotten up from his chair, muttered another 'I'm full' to his family and put away his unfinished dishes into the basin. He quickly darted out from the kitchen before Shori could bring up more.

Sitting in his room, Yuuri rested his eyes on the computer. His head was swaying from the turn of events that afternoon. What was he actually planning to do? His body felt hot, his head was dizzy. It felt so strange when he was around Wolfram. He felt like touching Wolfram's body and…

Hand on the mouse, he connected the internet and opened the explorer. He gazed blankly at the homepage for awhile before leaning in and typed 'gay' in the search bar.

He gulped. After all, he'd never done this before. His eyes scanned down the results. The definition of gay from wiki (he skipped that, of course he knew what it is now that he is one of them), . (no information found) and others are irrelevant to what he was searching for. He leaned back again, sighing. Maybe he should be more specific…

Shakily, he typed in 'gay sex' and hesitantly pressed down 'enter'. He had to close his mouth forcefully as the page refreshed. The word 'Porn' covered up most of the websites. Of course, what was he expecting? Gulping, he pressed on the first one he saw. He looked back at the door, ensured that he had the door locked and tuned down the volume, just in case some unnecessary voice came out. Yuuri closed down all those popped-up advertisement windows and stopped at the new page that he entered.

All he could do was gaped at it when he finally saw the photos.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

'Doesn't it hurt?...' Yuuri thought deeply.

"What are you thinking there, Yuuri?" He snapped out from his thoughts. He was in Wolfram's car, on their way heading to the school. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Wolfram said absent-mindedly, "Because if you're thinking about other girls, I'll kill you before you could even touch her."

Yuuri laughed. It was meant to be a joke, but Yuuri could only feel nervous arising in his insides, his gut twisted into knots. So, was this what Wolfram expected him to do that night when he was drugged and the previous night…?

The sensitive wolf noticed straight away that something was wrong with the wimp, because even as he stopped his car beside the road, Yuuri didn't even respond.

"Yuuri."

But who's going to be the bottom? Me?

'Cheh, he really isn't paying attention to me.'

"EH?" Yuuri looked up just in time, surprised to see the enormous bright green eyes in front of him. He gulped and stopped breathing subconsciously. Wolfram had leaned over him again.

"Yuuri, what are you thinking?"

"I…"

"Truth, Yuuri."

The heat rose in his cheek, Yuuri looked down.

"I found the answer. Googled it."

"You're… shocked by it…?"

"Of course, anyone would if they knew it for the first time."

"Then, you're disgusted of me?" His heart beat increased, so fast that he thought it was burst.

"How could you say that? I'd never get disgusted with the person I liked."

'Not 'love'…?' Yuuri was a bit shock when Wolfram chosen to lean back into his seat, away from him. 'Looks like Yuuri still need some time to truly accept him.'

"This Friday…" Wolfram started slowly, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't detect the disappointed tone. "Would you be able to come to my house?"

'What?? Is he planning to do it??'

"Conrad will be leaving next month. We're having a farewell party in our house. I know Brother would be glad if you'd come."

Yuuri blinked blankly. For a moment, he couldn't respond. It didn't occur to him that their main focus was on Conrad until Wolfram made a snapping sound with his fingers.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah. Um… Friday, right?" Until the voice played itself back in his mind, Yuuri became alert. Wolfram raised a questioning eyebrow dangerously. "Conrad?! He's leaving?"

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"So, who should be the princess?"

Yuuri stared blankly at the green board ahead. The title "The Lost Diadem" bored into his eyes, big and clear. But his mind was elsewhere. He had been quite obsessive with Wolfram that he had forgotten that Conrad's visit was nearly over. Obsessive? He blinked, lifting his chin from his palmed hand.

"Wolfram…"

"Wolfram, is it?" Izumi's voice penetrated his silence world. He had only one second to look at the boy's eyes before cheers and agreement broke out around him.

"What? What is it?!"

"So, it's decided. Wolfram von Bielefeld will be the princess." The girls' squeal shrilled his eardrums. Yuuri covered his ears. His weak protest was nothing compared to this. All he could think about is … how Wolfram would slaughter him.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Closing the tap, the blonde looked into the mirror. He tried smiling back at himself, but strangely he knew it was a forced one. Yuuri was obviously afraid of him.

How long…

The door swung closed behind him. Pulling himself together, Wolfram marched towards their homeroom.

Will it be before…

He could hear the roars in their classroom. Questions forming in his head, he tentatively reached the room.

…Yuuri dumped him?

Widened eyes, Wolfram stared at the board where his name was written. Even if he is well-known for his activeness in the clubs, he had never ever tried acting in his whole fucking life. He let his eyes swayed across to look at the title given for him and felt his heart sank.

"The princess is here!"

"WAIT! What's going on?" Wolfram demanded.

"Well, just like you see, you're chosen as the princess."

"Go Wolfram!" Cheers rose again.

"ABSOLUTELY. NOO!" The prince ragingly shouted. His voice shook the ground. "WHY ME??"

"We don't have any other blond in our class other than you."

"You can find a fig and put it on! Open your eyes! I'm a GUY! You can't make me do this!"

"But, Bielefeld, you know how hard it is to find a blonde fig here, and besides…" Yuuri eyes had widened in shock at the numerous glances threw at him. He rose from his seat, ready to escape. "It's your boyfriend who suggested it."

A short three seconds silence, as Wolfram snapped over to look at the half-sneaking double black, the speed was as fast as thunder.

Creak.

Crush.

Thump.

"YUURI! Don't run!"

"How'd you expect me not to? You're chasing me!!"

"You know I'll never wear a dress!? Why give that stupid suggestion?"

"I didn't exactly suggest it!" Yuuri cried in desperate, hastening his speed while running through the empty corridor. He knew it's only a matter of time to be outrun by Wolfram. The blonde is a hundred thousand ways better than him when it comes down to stamina.

"You big asshole!" Wolfram barked, chasing.

Xxxx

Wolfram paced back and forth at the front gate, throwing glances across the road and back into the house where guests were insides chattering. His boyfriend was late. Despite his persistence to offer a ride to the party, Yuuri refused it. "Conrad's your brother, Wolf. His farewell party, you should spend more time with him," was what he had said. Wolfram pulled down his face, his heart thumping hard. He stole a look at the watch and decided that if that wimp did not appear in another 15 minutes, he, this prince will pay a visit personally to that wimp's house. Fist tightened, the blonde studied his breathing, and suppress the anger. He is patient… no, will be patient.

"Wolfram."

Frozen, Wolfram felt goose bumps all the way up to his neck. This deep manly voice, he recognized it. But… how? He spun around spontaneously, dreading for the worst. This couldn't be true. But as the emerald eyes met up with the golden ones, the unspeakable coldness spread up in his spine. He couldn't find his voice, strength left him totally.

"You look like you had seen ghost, Wolfram." The man smiled. He was looming high down at Wolfram. His long hair spread itself down from his shoulder. His whole impression to a stranger is a gentleman, his every move were so graceful that it is enough to make a girl fall heed and toes over him.

"Wolfram?" Ghostly, Wolfram's blank eyes saw the hand coming closer, grabbing up his chin and holding it up high to enable him to examine the boy clearer. Just as the smile curled up on that handsome face, something snapped in Wolfram's. Like a thunder stroke across the calm sky, Wolfram took a step back.

"Don't touch me!" He slapped the hand away, turning away. Chest rising up and down in anger, his face was now even redder than before.

"What are you doing here, Saralegi?" Wolfram demanded, keeping his voice as low as possible but still manage to express his anger in the tone. The man named Saralegi threw up his hands in the air, as a signal of surrender and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be happy to see me here?"

"Why would I?!" Wolfram snarled. "You …"

"Hey, Wolf!!" The words were swallowed back alive in his throat. He glared at the other, not lowering his guard. Yuuri panted, bending over with hands on his knees. He had been running non-stop all his way from the station till here. It's all Shori's fault for halting him from getting out, saying it was too dangerous for him to be alone. If it was not because Murata show up and a heated fight started between the two, Yuuri would not be able to get out from the scene.

He thought the prince would be furious, after all, he is late for half an hour. But as he bent there, waiting for rants to be thrown, there was nothing but utter silence. He squirmed and looked up. There standing in front of him was a man he never seen. From his yellow hair, he didn't seem to have any blood relation with Wolfram. But wait, he can't just judge by appearance, Conrad is the best example for this. He looked back at the blonde again, who didn't say a word since his appearance, and instantly, he was forcefully grabbed by his arms.

"Let's go."

"Who's he?" Dragged away by the blonde, Yuuri had to half-jog to keep up with Wolfram.

Yuuri tilted his head and caught a look at the blonde. The expression on his face was unreadable.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Our love story**

**Chapter 4: **

**Written by Lisse08**

Feeling bewildered by the sudden change of the blonde, yet afraid to point it straight out in his boyfriend's face, Yuuri remained silence until they reached the other corner of the dance room, where less people were seen. As if realizing his own misbehaviour, Wolfram coughed in hope to clear off the awkward silence. Yuuri sensed that this would be the right time for interrogation, as his own stomach was still churning with curiosity.

"Who's he?" Yuuri questioned, putting his voice as soft as possible. He doubted he could hold that patience for long as at that moment, he wanted nothing better than getting the identity of that man out from his blonde's mouth.

Wolfram bit his lips.

"Wolfram…" Softening his voice, Yuuri uncrossed his arms and put his hand on the prince's shoulders. "Please tell me about it, don't I have the right to know this?"

"He's…" From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the clenches on his fists. He made himself to look into the blonde's emeralds eyes but couldn't help to notice the trembling the blonde was making all thorough his body. What was it? Who is he? Why did Wolfram has this kind of reaction? He did not get the answers that he wanted. Wolfram sighed and swiped off his boyfriend's grip.

"Yuuri, do me a favour, will you?"

Still incomprehensive of the meaning, Yuuri let the word "What?" out from his mouth on instinct.

"Don't ask." With that, the charming blonde turned and left.

Unable to react from this sudden ignorance, Yuuri was rooted to the ground, dismay written all over his face.

Xxxx

"Yuuri."

Turning around to see who was the one calling him, Yuuri discarded all his inappropriate expressions on his face. Conrad walked nearer to his side, with a glass of crystallized liquid which Yuuri assumed to be wine and a glass of orange juice on his other hand. He smiled and accepted the orange juice offered to him by his godfather.

His presence eventually washed off Wolfram's matters, if not all but less, he was reminded of the reason why he was standing here, in this hall as they sipped their drinks in silence.

Conrad will be leaving soon.

"Did you two have a fight?" And the matter that had originally been thrown off behind his head was picked out again. Yuuri raised his head and realized from the man's smile, that what happened just now had all been witnessed by this man. Frustrated and helpless, Yuuri ran a hand through his messy hair and gave his godfather a smile.

"Maybe. I am not sure what he is upset about." He circled his fingers around the mouth of the glass, pausing before continuing, "sometimes, I don't understand what he is thinking." As suddenly as it is, an image of their first encounter when he had slapped Wolfram rushed into his mind.

"_What do you understand about me? Nothing!"_

A bitter feeling rushed to his throat. "After all these time, I still know nothing about him."

"It's never too late to start." Conrad pointed out.

"There was a guy just now on the party, he…" Yuuri seized the opportunity and took a quick scan through the crowd, searching for the long-haired blonde. But a few quick scan had him forced to conclude that he was nowhere to be found, his sentence left hang for awhile as the feeling of despair ate him. Quickly he described the guy's physical appearances to the godfather, in hopes of getting some news from him. But all he received from Conrad was a shook of head and "I don't know him."

"Ah…" The spark lightened up. "He mentioned his name is Sara. So, do you know him?"

Xxxxx

Suppressing his boiling anger within him, Wolfram stormed across the room, wanted nothing but to get out of this room to get fresh air. But no sooner is he closer to the fresh air, his path was blocked.

"Wolfram."

"What do you want?" On recognizing the same blonde-haired guy who he had seen just now, the anger came back. "Why are you even here!?"

"Oh, I'm not welcomed?"

"No, obviously, you're not even invited!" Wolfram hissed.

"As a matter of fact, I am invited here by your brother." He smirked with amusement at the confuse look on the blonde's face that turned slowly into shocked and to disbelief.

"What?"

XXxx

"He's childhood friend of Wolfram's. They used to be close to each other back in Washington." Conrad explained.

"Used to be?" Yuuri didn't miss that past tense used in the sentence.

"I don't know what happened between them. All of a sudden, they just drifted apart one day, not talking to each other. Wolfram never told us what happened. They had a fight, we presumed. So, when I heard that he was coming here for a trip, I invited him to this party. They are really close, Yuuri. I don't want Wolfram to regret about losing a best friend so I hoped they will make up."

Yuuri nodded. He knew it should be more than just 'fight' judging from the look Wolfram gave Sara earlier and the trembling reactions. It was more like 'hatred' but he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, there you are, babe." They looked up, the voice so familiar that they did not need to work their brain to know that it is Cheri who came. "Hi, Yuuri. How're you two doing?" She hugged the boy into her blossoms pillow.

"F-Fine," Yuuri choked.

"Conrad, babe, when you're done here, come with me over there, we need to greet your uncle there." Cheri said.

"Yes, mother." Conrad nodded with a smile.

"Uh… Cheri-sama… You can let go of me now."

"Oh." It was not until then that she realized that she was still pressing the boy's head at the awkward position. As soon as Yuuri could breathe again, he received a pat at his back, and off the lady went.

"You're busy. I'll see you later." Yuuri smiled in embarrassment. He raised the glass. "And thanks for the drink."

"Yuuri."

"Yeah?" He turned and saw the man took out a pack from inside his pocket. Yuuri walked back towards him, his eyes however, were still staring curiously at it.

"Trust me, I'm not sure who's going to need this between you two. You'll always need precautions." He entrusted the pack into his hands. It was only then that Yuuri saw the words "Condoms" written on the pack that his face blushed into a colour of tomato red, and his speech went all stuttering.

"Con-Conrad, this…!?"

"Think of it as a parting gift from me." He patted his shoulder, and whispered the rest of his words into the young boy's ears. "Use it wise, Yuuri." Chuckling, he left as well.

Xxxx

"Butt off, Sara." Wolfram warned, turning his stance and ready to leave.

"I thought we are friends." The words ignited a string in Wolfram's. It's like the string was connected to a bomb inside his body. As soon as it was ignited, it bombed.

"No friend did those nasty things that you did to me." Wolfram hissed, nearing the blonde with a menacing glance. "No friend would expose my secret, a secret to who I had only told him about to my best friends and my _ex_-boyfriend! And you called yourself a 'friend'?"

"Wolfram, you know why I did those, it's because I liked…"

"God, spare me!" He threw his hand up in frustration. "I'll tell you again for the 49th of time that I-Do-not-like-you-and-never-will." Wolfram said. He put a finger up in his face, but upon realizing that this move had made the man in front of him made a luscious move of attempting to lick his finger, he put it down, enraged. He let out his breathe so as to prevent himself from just bursting at the place before looking into those eyes sternly. "I'm warning you, Saralegi. Stay away from me. Stay. Away."

"Yuuri Shibuya, is that his name?"

Seeing those emerald eyes widened in shock, he felt a triumph of victory somewhere within him.

"Did he know about your dark secret?"

He could hear the hard breathing coming back again in his ears.

"Too bad for you, he knows, Sara." Wolfram hissed, more calmly than before. "Stay away from him too. I want you to be out of our lives." And spun around and left. Behind him, the trademark smirk was on.

"You know I never give up, Wolf."

Xxxx

Wolfram found back Yuuri half an hour later after the encounter. Seeing that Wolfram had re-composed himself, he decided to let the matter be. If Wolfram wanted to tell him about it, he would. He will just wait until that time comes patiently. They never brought up Sara in their conversations, and it was as if what happened back then was just a dream. Although he didn't want to admit, he felt something equivalent to 'disappointment' aroused in his pot of feelings when he got back in his bed that night.

Xxxx

The next day started with a non-stop calling that forced Wolfram out from the warmth. He was informed to show up in the school's hall at nine by Izumi for the practices of their play for the cultural festival. Sleepily, he remembered himself answering okay before he knocked himself off into the comfy bed again. When he answered the second call of the day, it was Yuuri's voice that he heard.

"Where are you?"

"Humph?"

"Don't tell me you're still in bed, Wolfram?" Immediately, the sleepiness was gone. He snatched up the digital clock on the side table and gasped at the time that shown 8.45am.

"Wolfram, hurry up!"

"Right." He slammed the clock down and ended the conversation. He practically rushed through everything and out towards the school. He was glad that his driving skills are not affected at all by this even in this mist of panic.

He didn't have time to greet Yuuri just as he stepped into the door when Izumi ushered him into the backstage for the discussions of the plot. Bored as Yuuri was only responsible for the background music part, he sat on the benches down the stage and chatted with his friends, throwing occasional glances over to the stage for his beloved appearance.

Time passed and Yuuri nearly thought that they were going to end the day without starting any practice. They heard commotions behind the stage and angry voices grunting and shouting. Yuuri strained his ears, recognizing the voice just in time to see the blonde stormed out from behind the white board, looking ready to kill.

"Wolfram, what's going on?"

"GET OUT!" Wolfram shouted breathlessly. Yuuri blinked his eyes, not knowing what was going on. He looked back at his friends, who shrugged back at him. Apparently, no one understood what, to whom or why Wolfram is saying them.

Yuuri opened his mouth in an attempt to investigate further, only to be yelped at by the same command again, plus a finger in his face.

"Are you serious?" Yuuri choked. "Wolfram, you can't kick me out. I'm in charge of the music here."

"Not anymore." Wolfram said, while pushing his helpless boyfriend towards the grand entrance.

"Wait! What?"

Refusing to give any answer, Wolfram pursed his lips tight and continued pushing the guy out to the hall, shutting the heavy wooden door in his blank face. It was three seconds later when an impulse was finally sent to his brain for the next move.

"WHY IS IT ME!?" Yuuri shouted, successfully attracting a few several juniors who came back for their extra classes threw curious looks over at the boy.

**TBC**

**A/N** If anyone is interested to beta-read this story, please PM me because I am looking for one. I don't update often because inspiration don't come to me easily these days and I needed to improve my writings. I'm sorry. . I needed one or two betas to be on stand-by for me when I finished one. Thanks too, to my readers and reviewers!

Love yah!


	6. Chapter 5

**Our love story**

**Chapter 5**

**Beta-read by LexieCasey (yay, I got a beta-reader.:)) **

Wolfram didn't want to give Yuuri a valid reason why he was solely chosen out of the whole class for the play. Yuuri was pissed, but nevertheless none of the others, including Murata, could tell him the answer because they too, were ushered from the stage when the rehearsal was taking place that day.

"Why can't you tell me about it?" Yuuri had whined.

"Because we're prohibited from doing so," Murata laughed.

"Why?"

"Shibuya, he's probably just feeling shy." Murata defended, the answer nearly made Yuuri laughed.

"Yuu-chan! Ken-kun! Dinner's ready!" The voice shouted from below the stairs.

"Yes, Mother!" Both called out simultaneously. True, they could smell the fumes of curry sneaking its way through the house. From Yuuri's room, the boys heard Shori slam something down hard on the table. He probably failed yet again to ask a cute girl out, Yuuri concluded. He looked towards the laptop and remembered something.

"Shall we go?" Murata said reaching towards the door handle.

"Hold on, I-I got something to ask you." Yuuri said nervously

"Okay, what is it?"

"Un…"

Murata cocked his head in the normal inquisitive way.

"Actually, I…Never mind" Yuuri stammered more, causing the other black to raise a questioning eyebrows at him, and in the end, he threw up his hands in defeat and reached for the dead laptop.

"Let me just show it to you."

Xxxx

Shinou was on one of his regular visits to the Bielefeld family's home again on Sunday night. Wolfram just tried to ignore him. He hadn't had the time to confront Shinou about his hidden affairs with his boyfriend's best friend ever since the restaurant ordeal, nor did he feel like starting a fight today. He still couldn't believe that Shinou hadn't told him about his relationship with Murata, no wonder he could always had first-hand news about him and Yuuri even when Wolfram had yet to tell anyone about it.

He felt like an idiot. How could he have not known?

The blonde was switching the channels, searching for a movie that could distract him, when the other blonde sat down beside his cushion. He shifted his weight a little so that the distance between them was far enough away that Shinou would realize that Wolfram was very unsatisfied with him.

"What?" Shinou inquired.

"What 'What'?" Wolfram imitated, his eyes focused on the show.

"You're irritated."

"No."

"With who? Shibuya?"

"No."

"Then...by any chance, is it me?"

Silence answered him.

'Well, that is as good as admitting.' Shinou laughed inside.

Xxxx

"Murata!!!"

It was embarrassing enough to bring this up to Murata, but the idea of bearing it alone in his mind without an answer was wearing at his nerves. Knowing Murata, who always came up with some sensible idea, was the best person to ask about these things. As if opening up the web pages wasn't enough for Yuuri's eyes, the devil had to spoil his ears even more by opening up a video. It took all his might to not scream out his lungs, but remembering that his family were still under the same roof, he didn't want to alarm them.

"Murata!" He hissed again, lowering his voice this time while trying to snatch the mouse and the computer, but Murata was faster. The longer haired boy smiled mischievously and moved the computer closer to himself. The glasses-wearing devil was watching a video of two boys making out and going at it on the screen.

"Aw…my eyes! ENOUGH, Murata!" Yuuri said maybe a little too loud.

"Shibuya, you have to watch and learn if you want to be the seme!" Murata said enthusiastically. Yuuri's eyes bugged.

"What the hell is a 'seme'!?" He exploded, turning off the speakers of the computer. The screen, well, he could just bear with it if he looked away.

"Oh, maybe you want to be the uke?" Murata smiled.

"What the HELL are you talking about?! English, please!"

"You guys haven't done it?"

"'IT'?! No, of course, we haven't. That's why I was asking you how guys did such things."

"Oh, I thought it was because you want to discuss about the technique." Murata laughed.

God, can someone just smack a rock into his head? He felt such a headache all of a sudden. To think that he is now discussing male on male sex with his best friend… it was … something he had never imagined doing before.

But then again, he had never imagined he would end up with a guy either.

He crossed his arms and seated himself down on the bed.

"We haven't done anything like that." Yuuri stated looking down at his hands.

"What's the problem? You like him, right?" Murata turned around.

"Y-Yeah, I do." Yuuri said. "But I'm not ready, physically...or mentally, to do that with a guy, Murata. All this time... O.M.G, Murata, can you PLEASE turn that off!?" He said loudly when the two men began to really have sex.

"It's normal."

"NORMAL?! Putting your dick into th-that hole is _normal_?!"

Defeated, Murata turned back and switched off the screen. Yuuri looked back at Murata while the other did the same thing with him. After about fifteen seconds, and neither boy had moved did Yuuri realize that the devil wasn't going to make another move until he made his.

"What?" Yuuri broke the silence. Murata shook his head in disapproval and moved his hand back on the screen.

"You seriously needed some help."

Xxxx

Monday morning, the bell rang and all of them settled down into their seats. The noises quieted down as soon as the teacher entered the classroom. The mood was strange for some reason. He sensed an ominous sign of something that is going to happen as soon as Wolfram saw the face on his face. He recognized that look from the time when he first came to this school, this class.

"Good morning, class." The middle-aged man said, his eyes scanning the students below, who blinked back at him. His eyes finally landed on the only emeralds in the class and smiled. "We have a new student transferred from Washington in class today and I believe that Bielefeld might know him."

Wolfram's eyes were already trembling in their sockets, the eerie goose bumps were surfacing out all thorough his bare arms. His worst fear was confirmed when the 'new' student stepped in through the partition.

There were "ooh's" and "Ahh's" throughout the room due to the exotic hair and appearances of the new student that was rare amongst the Japanese. However, Wolfram could only focus his attention on the boy, who too, had his eyes fixed on him. Wolfram glared angrily at the boy, who just smirked in return.

Wolfram snapped. He stood up from the chair, everyone turned back to look excluding Yuuri who had his eyes still transfixed on the new guy, images of that night came flashing back. Wolfram spun and left the classroom without a word of apology or an excuse. Yuuri stood up as well when the blonde exited, and bowed to the teacher apologetically before running after his boyfriend.

Xxxx

Yuuri caught the sight of the boy taking off around a corner. He managed to catch up with the blonde and reached him at the other end of the building on a balcony, leaning over the bar, looking out the school's ground. Yuuri coughed to catch the boy's attention.

"Wolf."

Wolfram let out a sigh and looked over at him. He put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him that he was there for him.

"The new kid Sara, He was my friend."

"So I heard, from Conrad."

Wolfram scoffed. 'Him again. Why is everyone talking about me behind my back?'

"So I bet you get most of the story out already?" Wolfram re-focused his gaze back out.

"Briefly but not detailed enough to know why you're mad at him."

Wolfram shook his head. "He betrayed my trust, Yuuri. You know how I hate it when people do this to me." Yuuri nodded, remembering the brunette.

"He spilled my secrets to my... best friends…" He looked away once more, gulping down the strange choke in his throat,

"…in Washington. I wasn't able to live with that."

"Is that why you escaped? To here?"

Wolfram's dark smile of acknowledgement was enough of an answer for Yuuri. Yuuri pulled the boy closer.

"I can't live in a place where everyone is looking at me as if I'm a trash. I'm not that strong. Conrad is wrong if he thought he could fix the relationship between me and Sara. He destroyed my life… I can't forgive him."

Yuuri realized that for the first time in his life, he felt his heart tearing apart. Not because of his own grief, but grown from a feeling of hurt for his boyfriend. He held the boy close, kissing his forehead, feeling lucky that they were standing in a corner that was unpopulated. It was as if Wolfram had become a part of him.

Xxxx

The rehearsal was on for a short while during lunch break and Yuuri was still shut out from what it would entail by Wolfram and the others. Much to their relief, they overheard that Sara was not joining in the play, because he had something to take care of. Despite Sara's feeble attempts at trying to reconcile with the blonde, Wolfram ignored him. Sara gave it up with a smirk on his face, knowing that Wolfram would never really trust him again. If Wolfram was not so regal in his behaviour, enough so that he was given the title 'prince' by most of the school, Sara wouldn't have fallen for him in the first place.

"Saralegui?" He smiled at the mention of his name. It was a guy who he recalled to be from class, if he was not wrong, the name was William.

"When plan A doesn't work out, there's always a plan B to resort to." Thought Sara to himself.

He smiled once more and greeted the gang of classmates.

Xxxx

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Yuuri gathered up his stuff, his eyes remained on the blonde. He can't help but remembered how strong the fragrance of his had been when he held him close, and how much he loved it. A strong whirl of wind gushed by him, taking his attention off. Another blonde with overly long hair, stole a sneaky look at the boys and walked off. Almost on instinct, Yuuri took off after him and called him to a halt along the corridor.

"Saralegui."

The boy took a moment before he turned around to face the other.

"What?"

"I don't know exactly what happened between you and Wolf. But from what I understand, you had done enough damage to his life." As he looked into the eyes, he felt the fire burning, and the words that came out of his mouth became more confident.

"Leave him alone. I don't want you to mess with his life, anymore. Do you understand?"

There was a chuckle and Yuuri raised his brows, half afraid that he was taking this too far on his own.

"Yuuri!"

Wolfram caught up with him, heavy books stacked in his hands. He had seen Yuuri take off after Sara. Wolfram didn't trust Sara to be alone with anyone, especially his boyfriend. Yuuri would never know when Sara would stab him behind his back, especially since Yuuri was a hopeless, oblivious wimp.

He caught the double black's arm. In truth, he was actually quite surprised at the atmosphere there. It was tense. They were looking firmly into their opponent's eyes, completely ignorant of the stares from bystanders. Wolfram tugged at Yuuri. And when it didn't work, he yanked the boy away from the scene instead.

"C'mon, we need to go."

Xxxx

"What is that about?" Wolfram ranted. They were sitting in the seats of Wolfram's car. Wolfram threw the bag over to the back and started the engine. Besides him, Yuuri pulled over the seat belt and fastened himself.

"_Okay, I apologized for not telling you about Ken. But there is a reason why we're doing this. Before this, our relationship wasn't steady enough to be passed on to you."_

"_How about that time you had sex with him?" _

"_That happened a long time ago." _

"_So, how long were you two together? Six months? A year? And you never bother to tell me about it?"_

"_Something is bothering you." Shinou studied the blonde when Wolfram just turned his head sharply and studied the television. _

"_I'm turning a deaf ear on you." Wolfram sulked. _

"_Let me guess, the sex?" _

_A pillow was thrown right into his face. Shinou chuckled. "I'm right."_

"_I can figure that out myself, or at least, Yuuri can. I don't need your advice." _

_Shinou laughed again and picked up his drink from the coffee table. _

"_I heard that he is here, in this town." His voice had lowered as he mentioned the name. "Saralegui." _

"_Don't mention his name." Wolfram gritted his teeth, letting his words came out from tightly pursed lips. "And I do not need your advice, I know what to do." _

"_You do," Shinou sipped in his drink and moved to stand up. He left another word that made Wolfram freeze to his feet, "but not Shibuya." _

He turned around, facing the teenager.

XxX....

"I'm sorry. I didn't know why I did that." Yuuri said, disbelief wrote on his face. "I feel so angry when I saw him and…"

Silence ensued between them.

"Yuuri, I need you to promise me, to not bother him alright? He's not just another William… He mustn't be trifled with. Promise?"

"Wolfram, I saw that look on his face-"

"Whatever he's planning, I don't want you to get involved with it." Wolfram cut off. "At least don't meddle in his affairs."

"Then we can't let him meddle in ours!"

"Look, this is Saralegui we're talking about. Get this, Yuuri. He's not as simple to get rid of as you think. He would never hurt me," he stopped Yuuri who was about to speak up again.

"Yes, emotionally, he might have but never physically. With you, Yuuri? I will always have to worry. If he aimed his gun at you, I might have to see you in the hospital. Or worse…"

He didn't finish his sentence, for the warnings were obviously laying there for his eyes to see.

"Promised?" He asked again.

Yuuri nodded, defeated.

"However, I have to say Yuuri. I'm glad you did that." He squeezed his hand who gave him a weak smile. He put his hand on the wheel and they started moving.

The music was playing from the CD. He tried hard to listen and focus on the road but Shinou words kept on re-forming in his ears.

XxX...

"_I'll pick you up later?" Shinou said with his head tilted slightly._

_Wolfram switched to another channel. _

"_Okay. Fine. See you." _

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Bye." Wolfram said dully. The elder man picked up his coat from the hanger and headed for the door. _

"_Oh, from what I had heard, Shibuya might be ready for you. Why don't you try with him again tomorrow? Just thought I had to let you know." Shinou waved his cell and the door closed behind him. _

Wolfram took a deep breath. He wanted to test out the theory.

XxX...

"M-My family won't be around home for the rest of the day."

Yuuri's heart beat faster. He suddenly remembered this is the line the girl used when they wanted invite the guy over for 'that' thing.

"They won't return home until tomorrow afternoon, they have to pay a visit my uncle's… something about family business…"

The images Murata had googled ran though his mind again. He closed his eyes and this time Murata's words of wisdom came in.

"_There is nothing to be afraid of. Remember about what I told you about you never know the ending unless you try it out? This time is no different from the others." Murata said. _

"_You wanna know the real reason why I do not dare do this to him?" _

"_What?"_

"_I was scared of hurting him. You know I can't do this right, and I am scared of me being the one…"_

"_Uke." _

"_Yes, uke. It's…" _

"_There is no way for you to avoid pain in this. Even for a girl, it hurts too if they are a virgin. I'll tell you this, don't think of the impossible, it's a great feeling after you had done it. Whichever one of you became the uke..." _

"_Conrad said the same thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Go on." Yuuri said avoiding that particular conversation._

_Murata sighed. _

"_Give it a shot, Shibuya. Then, you can come back to me again after that." _

"I'm sure my Mother wouldn't mind me crashing at your place. I'll just make a call to tell her that--" He searched for his cell in his pocket. Despite the fact that Wolfram's eyes were focused on the road and moving vehicles ahead of him, he could see from the corner of his eyes that his boyfriend's hands were trembling.

"If you don't want to, then it's fine." Wolfram said calmly.

"No I do..." The reply was quick. Wolfram had a sudden urge to look over but he couldn't as he made a turn to his left.

"I meant what I said, Yuuri. I don't want to force you if you're not ready. I gave you time for you to say 'I love you' and I get it. I can do the same for this."

"No Wolf I'm not making you wait anymore for this!" He was now driving straight, Wolfram managed to look over at him for two seconds before getting his attention back on the road. But the two seconds was enough to see something that made his heart flutter.

"I can give this a try." Yuuri said confidently. It took all the strength Wolfram had not to jump from his seat in joy and squeeze the double black in his arms. Tonight was sure to be one of the best nights Wolfram would ever have.

TBC


End file.
